Calzona on fire
by youfoughtlovedlost
Summary: two souls and one lost love but when the superstar callie torres is taken away from her dreamed world will arizona be able to bring her back, but will callie understand?
1. Chapter 1

Title: calzona on fire

Disclaimer: I don't own anything all the right are from shonda rhimes

Chapter 1

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

She could hear all the screams and it was her favorite noise she had everything she wanted or at least that's what she thought she had a beautiful house in Miami a handsome boyfriend even a cute puppy but there was one thing she didn't have and it was love not since her….. of course she loved mark but she wasn't in love he was just a great lay and it worked to keep her mind off, so that was her life sex and concerts , singing was her passion

"hey superstar are you ready?" mark asked

"you know I was born ready" she said and gave mark a kiss on the cheek "I gotta go babe"

He gave her a slap on the butt and said "go and kill em"

Callie got on the stage and closed her eyes and saw that beautiful blue piercing eyes before she opened her eyes smiled and get lost singing…

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

In middle of the concerts he stopped "hi babes , are you enjoying the show?" everyone screamed yes! "that's amazing I am too, well the next song im going to sing it was my first single and my favorite song so I hope you can enjoy it as much as I do"….

Watching the clock on the wall

Been a while since you called

I can't help but wait

It's late and I can't get no sleep

Something's different this time

It just doesn't feel right

Have we broken in two?

Am I really gonna lose you tonight?

You come walking in

Tears in your eyes

Pretending like it's alright

Chorus:

But I know you're leaving

I know that smile

I can tell you've been crying

You're gonna say goodbye

I wish I could stop you

But you've made up your mind

I beg you don't go

But I already know you're leaving

Where does the time go?

Between goodbye and hello

How did we come t…..

BOOM!

People started screaming and running everything was in slow motion and then callie saw her Erica was standing in front of her with a smirk on her face "NO!" callie screamed when she felt two strong arms around her and then everything went black

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

it was raining and she smiled , it was good to be back home or what she used to call home the taxi stopped in front an old café "thanks" she said and gave him a bill

she stepped outside an took a deep breath and entered the café, it was still the same the only different thing was her she wasn't anymore that silly teenager full of dreams, dreams that included a beautiful latina

"oh my god I cant believe it"

Arizona chuckled "hi teds its good to see you"

"what are you doing here you little whore" teddy said excited

Arizona looked offended "what I cant visit an old friend?"

"of course you can but its been 10 years so spill the beans "

Arizona couldn't believe how much she missed her friend "ok you got me, well a few hours ago I got a call from a man saying he needed my services I told him I didn't do that anymore but he was insistent he told me that after the proposal I wouldn't be able to say no so.. here I am"

Teddy didn't said anything but she already know why they wanted her so she just said "wow ok well it wont hurt to hear them"

Arizona knew teddy knew something but she just stayed quiet " yeah actually they were supposed to be here now"

And just when teddy opened her mouth to say something a tall and handsome man walked through the door and approached to them

"Arizona robbins?"

"the only one, please take a sit" and he sat in front of the blonde

"mark sloan ,wow I didn't expect someone like you" mark said amused

"what do you mean" Arizona was getting really annoyed by this mans attitude

"well you know a hot babe like you fighting big bad guys" he smirked

Arizona got angry and stood up "you now what I had enough why you don't go and fuck yourself"

"geez blondie chill out I was just kidding calm down please this is really important I promise ill behave please"

Arizona huffed "fine but one more and im out clear?"

Mark raised his hand and said "scouts honor"

Arizona just rolled her eyes "ok whats the deal"

Then mark got serious "ok do you know who Erica is" Arizona nodded "well she got my girl and I need you to bring her back"

Arizona smiled and said " and what makes you think I will do that?"

Mark smirked " because I will pay you a big amount of money I mean it looks like you need it"

"just because I don't wear expensive designer shoes means that I need your dirty money and who are we talking about" Arizona said getting frustrated again

Mark smiled " well about my beautiful lady the amazing and beautiful callie torres"

In that instant Arizona felt all her world crumbling down her callie her calliope was in danger then she looked teddy who was sitting quietly behind her "you knew it was about her and you didn't said anything?"

Teddy looked down "it wasn't my place Arizona I didn't knew what to do"

Arizona stared at the window for a few seconds and the she said " fine ill do it but I want my money in cash"

Mark just smiled and said "we got a deal blondie"


	2. Chapter 2

Title: calzona on fire

Disclaimer: i dont own anything

Chapter 2

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Arizona sat on the bed in the motel room, she was thinking about her past and how screwed up her life got… she left and never looked back

So she was there getting ready to bring callie back but she was doing it because the money that's what she kept saying , she didn't care, the latina moved on and so did she ,it was in the past , callie was a superstar and she just was she, and she made a decision ten years ago

she took a shower and put on black jeans ,boots a shirt and her black coat ,she knew where Erica was so she grabbed a bag and got out of the motel and then she saw mark standing outside with his expensive suit and next to him was teddy

"what are you two doing here?" Arizona asked

"well we are bestfriends and I wont let you go there alone and I hope you will give me some money" teddy said with a smile

Arizona chuckled and looked at mark "and you?"

"she is my superstar and im the one who´s paying you so if a want to go I will go" mark said with a cocky smile

"fine " arizona grunted

And they got in the car

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

it was a long ride and the only thing Arizona wanted to do was to throw mark in front of a trailer and she thought it was a good idea but then she would to jail and it was a place she didn't want to go

so they were getting closer to the objective and then mark asked "so whats the plan blondie?"

Arizona said "well we get in there, try not to get killed,get her and keep her safe"

"seriously that's your plan?" he said surprised "im going to pay you 2 million and that's the best you got?"

"well yeah I know you expected it to be like a james bond movie sorry to disappoint you but I know what I do okay so just shut up and let me do my thing"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

they arrived to the place it was an ugly street and they stopped and then Arizona turned off the engine and said "ok so Erica is here so that means callie is here I will get in and you will wait here"

mark protested "what? No way I will go with you "

"if you go in there with me you wont go out because they don't like people like you that think that because they have money they can do whatever they want so yeah you will stay here"Arizona yelled

"uuuuuuh" teddy whispered

Arizona got out of the car and started walking to the bar when she entered she noticed almost everyone was drunk she took a deep breath "you can do this" she murmured to herself then a stripper stood next to her and asked

"hey baby you want a dance?"

"no thank you honey it will be next time"

Arizona started walking looking for some kind of stairs ,in her way she got whistles and cat calls but she just ignored them then at the end of the restrooms hall she found a door, she opened it and found the stairs "bingo"

She went up and saw a man that looked more like a gorilla "damn it" she tried to think whats next "cmon robbins you can do this you need to do this" she started to walk to the man

"hey what are you doing here" the man said

Arizona pretended to be drunk " h-hey haa-ndzzzome wwwanna haa-ve zzzzomeee fffun?" and dropped a pen "ups" Arizona thought 'I got you'

"oh" the man said and picked up the pen when he stood up the only thing he saw was a fist,Arizona punched his jaw and knocked him out

Arizona chuckled "thank god I have boobs" she heard Erica laugh through the other door and knew callie was in this one she tried to calm down and opened the door and saw there was a table with two chairs a toilet and a bed and there on the bed was the most beautiful thing she has ever seen

"Arizona?" callie said

But before Arizona could answer she was in the floor spitting blood then she saw another man with fire in his eyes clearly drunk and she did the first thing she thought, she kicked him in the balls he dropped to the ground and then she punch him in the nose knocking him out, "are you okay?" callie nodded "ok lets get out of here"

She grabbed callie by the hand and the brunette shivered by the contact and just when they got out of the room Erica saw them and said "you bitch,where you think you are going?"

They stood there and then Arizona said "well it was a pleasure to see you but we have to leave see ya" and she grabbed callie and start running "fuck fuck fuckity fuck" Arizona mumbled to herself she needed to think in something and she needed to do it fast , they were following them so when they got to the bar area Arizona had an idea she stopped turned to the first drunk man she saw and punched him "get down" Arizona yelled to callie, they got down and the drunk man punched accidentally another man so that started a bar fight

´that should work´ Arizona thought "come on"Arizona said to callie

"what are you doing here?" callie asked

" I think that's pretty obvious" Arizona answered and callie just rolled her eyes

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

meanwhile teddy and mark were waiting in the car and mark was getting impatient "why is taking so long?" teddy gave him a look of SERIOUSLY "god im so bored" he looked at teddy and said "hey you are a woman and I'm a man"

teddy rolled her eyes " wow! You are so intelligent," she said sarcastically

"yeah I know" he smiled "you want to make out?"

"You are a pig" teddy huffed

They sat in silence again waiting "want to play angry birds?"he asked

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

callie and Arizona were running when Arizona said "could you run faster?"

"im sorry but I cant " Arizona groaned and stopped then she grabbed callie and lifted callie over her shoulder and started to run again

"get me down right now!" callie yelled " get me down or i…"

"you what? Huh you are going to sue me or what? Pay someone to kick the crap out of me?" when the only thing she got was silence she said "yeah that's what I thought"

When they got to the car she threw callie inside the back seat and then got in the drivers seat and started the car and drove as fast as she could

"callie!"

"mark! What the hell are you doing here?" Callie said

"I came to rescue you baby I was so worried" mark said in a childish tone and then he hugged her

Arizona just rolled her eyes and she knew she had to keep her mind focused but the only thing she could think about was that that asshole was hugging her girl, her love , her calliope she thought all the ways she could kill him painfully and slowly but then she remembered herself she was doing this because of the money and nothing more and then her mind came back and saw where they were

Callie just froze and looked over where Arizona was she just couldn't stop staring at the blonde 'god she is so beautiful I missed her so much' callie thought

"hey cal" teddy brought her out of her thoughts

" hey teds how you doing?" callie asked

"you know attending the café and all the boring stuff of an ordinary life not like your superstar life, living the dream" teddy answered

"yeah im living my dream" callie said saldy 'if you only knew' she thought

Arizona just stayed quiet all the ride, when they arrived to a parking lot she parked the car there and got out

Then mark asked "hey why did you stopped here? keep going"

"well if you want to live we have to leave the car here its too dangerous to keep it" arizona said

Then they all go out, and teddy asked "where to now?"

"well is to risky to go back to seattle, we have to go away for a while" Arizona said

"wait what? Oh no no no that's not possible I have the tour" callie told them getting frustrated

"well ma'am im just doing what I get paid for and that's getting you safe so.."Arizona replied

"really ma'am?" callie said annoyed " and wait you are doing this because of money?" callie asked with hurt and tears in her eyes

Arizona looked away and said "lets go"


	3. Chapter 3

Title: calzona on fire

Disclaimer: i dont own anything

AN: thank you for the reviews and we will see why they break up in futures chapters I would like beta so if someone is interested just tell me and I hope you enjoy this chapter

Chapter 3

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Arizona didn't said anything she just started walking, lost in her thoughts, thinking about 12 years ago

**Flashback**

**Arizona had a summer job, she still didn't know if she will go to college but she knew she had to be prepared ,and save some money wouldn't hurt ,she knew her parents left her a college fund before they died but still she needed the money, her and her brother lived with their uncle until they were old enough to rent their own place, tim listed in the marines so she didn't knew if she would go to college or follow her dad and brother steps, first she needed to talk it with her girlfriend **

**At the thought of her girlfriend she couldn't avoid to smile, they had been together for a year and things couldn't be better**

**Teddy entered the restaurant and yelled "hey Z ready to go"**

**Arizona snapped of her day dream and answered "yeah I only have to change I'll see you there" teddy just nodded**

**When Arizona finished changing she went to her bike v-star 250 ready to go for her girl it didn't take long to arrive to the abandoned parking lot next to the park where all her friends got together when she arrived she only had one thing in mind, to find her gorgeous latina, she had a long day and the only thing she wanted to do was to be with her **

"**hey dude why took you so long" alex said clearly a little tipsy with izzie sitting on his lap**

**Arizona just chuckled and said "well I don't know you but I have a job and if I want to keep it I actually have to work ,not everyone gets high while they "work""**

**Alex just smiled and raised his middle finger Arizona started laughing when she heard the most beautiful voice in the world " hey sexy"**

**Arizona just turned around and smiled ear to ear showing her dimples "hey there gorgeous" callie gave her,her mega watt smile and grabbed her by the neck and pressed their lips together, it started slow and lovely but when Arizona asked permission with her tongue to deepen the kiss which callie gladly granted, things started to get heated up that's when cristina yelled "GET A ROOM!"**

"**OH bite me yang"callie sent daggers to the Asian woman**

"**why? Blondie is alreay doing that" cristina couldn't hold it anymore and started laughing **

**Callie just rolled her eyes and turned to her girlfriend "can we get out of here ?"**

**Arizona just smiled and said "whatever you want love" and gave her a peck on the lips**

**They said bye to their friends and climbed on arizonas bike callie just warpped her arms around Arizona and snuggled closer to the blonde and whispered "I love you"**

**Arizona couldn't help but smile "where to? My lady"**

**Callie thought for a second "to your apartment I want to be alone with you"**

"**your wish is my command" Arizona said in a playful tone**

**Callie just laughed "you are a dork but you are my dork"**

**Arizona turned around and said in a serious tone "I'll be whatever you want me to be" and gave callie a chaste kiss on the lips "ok lets go " and started the engine **

**Callie felt like the luckiest girl in the world she couldn't ask for more, they arrived to arizonas apartment , callie closed the door behind them when Arizona asked "you want a beer?"**

"**yeah sure, thanks" she said when Arizona gave her a beer**

"**so what you want to do we can watch a movie if you want to" Arizona said when they were walking to her room, she and callie took of their shoes**

"**I really don't care what we do I just want to be with you " callie smiled and laid in the bed **

"**wow you are so cheesy " and start laughing, callie got mad and threw her a pillow and said**

"**you know what forget it do whatever you want" and turned around and gave her back to the blonde**

**Arizona shouldn't smile and she knew it but she couldn't help it she thought pouting callie was one of the cutest thing in the world so she walked climbed on the bed and wrapped her arms around callie**

"**don't touch me im mad at you" she said still pouting**

"**oh come on babe, I was joking you know I love you , im sorry "callie stayed quiet "callie?" still nothing "so.. you are not going to talk to me?" she waited few seconds "really mature hun..geez are you going to bleed?"**

"**Arizona!" callie yelled**

"**ja you talked to me" Arizona said victoriously **

**Callie smiled at her girlfriend antics "you are an ass"**

"**youp but im your ass…. Ok that sounded weird" and both girls started laughing, callie turned around and kissed Arizona it got heated up pretty fast, their tongues started fighting for dominance but neither of them cared who win, Arizona moved her hand to the swell of callies breast,callie took arizona hand in hers and put it on her breast ,that was all the courage Arizona needed and started massaging her breasts callie moaned into arizonas mouth " god baby that feels good" and started to kiss her harder callie lowered her hands and started undoing the buttons of arizona jeans then abruptly Arizona stopped**

"**whoa slow down there" she tried to get her breath under control "cal we already talked about this, I told you I will wait until you are ready,im perfectly fine with making out and some touching over the clothes, so dont feel pressured"**

"**I know Arizona , im doing this because I want, im ready ok? I want this I want you" callie said firmly**

"**love seriously , I want it to be perfect for you i don't want to do it just because you were horny and we rushed it"**

"**Arizona I understand that and no matter what It will be perfect because I wil give me to you, my body,my soul,my love im sure about this ok?" callie said **

**Arizona thought for a moment "but if you want me to stop you'll let me now ok? And I wont do anything you don't want to, and if I hurt you-"**

**Callie cut her off "baby yes! Now shut up and make love to me" Arizona couldn't say no to that so they started kissing again after a few minutes of making out they started to undress each other until they were only in panties and bra "are you okay ?" Arizona asked concerned, callie just nodded, then Arizona unclasped callies bra and threw it over her shoulder she looked at callie directly into her eyes and smiled then she gave her a languid kiss full of love, then she started to kiss her way to her jaw line and then to her neck callie moaned when Arizona started to play with her nipples,she pinched them and twisted them, the next thing callie felt was warm mouth around her left nipple while her hand played with the other one "baby I need more" callie moaned **

"**god I know but your boobs are perfect and they taste delicious" Arizona said , sucking them one last time she made her way down, she looked up to ask if it was okay and callie nodded, she took off the panties slowly and tenderly, she got on her knees and took off her own bra and panties then she got down and both girls gasped when their naked bodies made contact nose with nose, breast with breast,center with center, Arizona started to kiss callie again and when their lips parted Arizona asked one last time " are you sure?" callie nodded nervously, Arizona was hesitant**

**Then callie reassured her "im sure" and kissed her, Arizona moved her hand down and started to rub circles on callies clit, that made the latina moan then with one finger she started to enter the brunette slowly "does it hurts?" she asked with concern**

"**just a little but im okay" callie said, then she inserted another finger , callie closed her eyes because that hurted a little bit more**

**Arizona waited and said "tell me when you are ready ok?" callie just nodded, then she noticed that Arizona was shaking **

"**hey why are you shaking are you alright? I thought I was the one who was supposed to be nervous" callie said jokingly but concerned**

**Arizona still inside of her said "I know but I want this to be perfect for you and and.."**

**Callie looked Arizona directly in the eyes and said "im ready"**

**Arizona nodded and started thrusting slowly , callie moaned "mmm.. that feels good, but I need more" so Arizona started to thrust harder and faster, with each thrust callie moaned louder and Arizona was so turned on **

"**god calliope baby you are so wet, you feel so good baby" she whispered in her ear**

"**god! Baby I need fuck! Aaah harder" callie was going crazy and wrapped her legs around arizona and Arizona started to use her hips and thrust faster and harder " ari zoo-na im going to come!"**

"**that's it baby come for me" Arizona bit her earlobe and that was it for callie she started to spam around Arizona fingers , wave after wave of pleasure**

**Callie never felt something like that not even when she touched herself, callie jumped and groaned when Arizona licked her juices, when she finished she laid down and wrapped callie in her arms and waited for her latina to calm down when callie opened her eyes she whispered "hey you, how are you feeling?" then kissed her forehead**

"**mmmm that was amazing thank you, thank you, thank you" and kissed Arizona hard on the lips "buuuut… I think is your turn" Arizona laughed and then they got lost in their love making all night, they didn't knew their lives were going to change forever**

Arizona snapped out of her day dream when some one shouted her name "Arizona!"

"what?!" Arizona snapped

"hey calm down we were just saying that we have to get back, mark has a lot of business to resolve and I cant leave the café that long and also we thought It will be safer if only the two of you go" teddy started to get concerned about her friend but what Arizona didn't know was that teddy had a plan and that didn't include her and mark.

"well I mean I can-" mark was interrupted by teddy

"no you cant" teddy said "so ill see you soon and try not to get killed" teddy and Arizona hugged

"you are going to be okay, don't worry ill see you soon baby I love you" mark said and hugged callie

Callie knew Arizona was staring at them and said "see you soon I love you too" and gave mark a passionate kiss, Arizona couldn't handle it anymore so she looked away but the hurt in her eyes didn't go unnoticed by the latina when they parted away callie gave teddy a quick hug and said goodbye

"hey blondie, don't let anything happen to my girl!" mark said seriously

"don't worry I will bring her back to you as fast as I can" Arizona said with venom in her voice "ma'am lets go" callie rolled her eyes and started to follow Arizona 'focus robbins this is just a job, you idiot what did you expect obviously she moved on, you are just a fling of the past, she can have whoever she wants so get over it' Arizona thought

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

they rented a car

"where are we going ?"callie asked with curiosity

"it doesn't matter so just enjoy the ride"

"whatever" callie turned around en pretended to sleep ' why you do this so hard Arizona, why I just cant get you out of my mind and my heart' a tear slipped down callies cheek and she whipped fast and then sleep consumed her


	4. Chapter 4

Title:calzona on fire

Disclaimer:i dont own anything

Chapter 4

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"**babe babe babe babe babe!" callie shouted, she thought this was the best day of her life, well not the best, the best was when she met Arizona but this one was pretty close, she just have received the best news of her life, so the first thing she wanted to do was to tell Arizona, so that's whys she was there running in the middle of the restaurant looking like crazy with a huge smile on her face"Arizona!" **

**Arizona just looked around praying her boss was in his office, then she looked in the direction of her girlfriend wondering why callie came shouting like that, when callie spotted her girlfriend she ran as fast as she could and jumped in her arms, as soon as Arizona got back on balance she hugged callie with all her strength "calliope what happened?" she asked with curiosity **

"**I did it! Arizona I did it! Today webber records called me saying they want me! Om my god Arizona they want me! They told me that a contract is waiting for me! Callie said overjoyed **

"**seriously! Baby that's amazing, im so proud of you, my girl is going to be a superstar!" Arizona said, she couldn't be more proud, the dream of callie was coming true and she was there to witness it, "but how?"**

"**remember when I sang to you in that talent show?" Arizona just nodded "well someone recorded it and uploaded to internet and they saw it and they want me! I just have to go to LA and we start!" callie could barely breath with all the exciment, everyone was staring at them but she didn't care**

**Then it clicked LA webber records was in LA so that meant callie had to move to LA to freaking LA " wait to LA, so that means-"**

**Callie just laughed "don't make that face Arizona , of course I thought about that, you will come with me!... right?" caliie now was a little unsure, she knew it was selfish just to ask Arizona to leave everything but she wanted Arizona with her and if she had to choose between Arizona and singing she would choose Arizona no matter what, she just hoped she could have both**

**Arizona thought for a moment, of course she wanted to be with callie and and she wanted to be there every step ,side by side with the latina but how could she just leave everything she didn't even knew if she wanted to go to college so she thought but then she asked herself 'what the hell ' she didn't have to think the answer was callie, her dream was callie, all she needed was callie by her side, screw everything, her home was where callie was "of course love, I will be by your side wherever you go"**

"**really?" the latina asked a little unsure**

**Arizona looked at her smiled and said "really" and they sealed the pact with a passionate kiss**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Arizona was sitting on the couch waiting for the brunette deep in thought 'is this the right thing? will she understand? Will she hate me?" Arizona felt like she was drowning , then she stood up went to their bedroom directly to her nightstand and grabbed a cigarette she went to the living room and lite it up, she knew it was disgusting but right now she needed it, her life was going to end so it didn't matter anymore**

**When callie arrived to the apartment, it was dark when she turned the light on she saw the blonde sitting in the living room,when she saw the cigarette she got so angry she didn't even noticed the bags "ugh,not again Arizona, you said you would quit that shit, it stinks and then when I go to work I stink like cigarette" callie went to the kitchen and grabbed a glass of wine, when she returned she saw something in the face of the blonde that she had never seen, then she looked down and saw the bags "where are you going?"**

**Arizona just looked down and said "im leaving"**

**The latina got it wrong and asked "oh yeah? Where are you going?" she paused for a moment "because remember we have my opening night next week so you have to be here by then"**

**Arizona didn't knew what to do, it was harder than she thought "no callie… im not coming back,im leaving" she felt a lump in her throat, callie didn't say anything she just stared at the blonde , she wanted to say all and nothing at the same time, so she just stared**

"**oh…. Ok ,whatever" the blonde felt like someone just stabbed her heart , she thought, she hoped that the latina still loved her, just a little, but she didn't even cared and then she knew she made the right decision, with tears in her eyes she stood up and when she was going to kiss the latina in the forehead, callie pulled away "stop being so dramatic and leave"**

**the latina said coldly, Arizona just nodded as more tears dropped from her eyes she went to the couch a grabbed her bags she walked to the door and opened it then she turned around and said "goodbye callie, I love you" the latina just rolled her eyes and turned around, when Arizona knew she wouldn get a response from the brunette she turned around and left**

**when callie heard the door click closed, she dropped to the floor and started sobbing she barely made to the room when she laid down on bed and grabbed the pillow Arizona used to sleep with and buried her face and sobbed more and the last thing she remember is when she said "I love you too"**

callie woke up from her nightmare,or at least that's what she wished it was , she saw that they were still on the road, she turned around and saw the blonde deep in thought , she still thought that Arizona was the most beautiful in the world but she noticed that the blonde didn't smiled like she used to, she wasn't perky anymore and she missed her smile her super magic smile

"you know its rude to stare right?" the blonde said with a tone of annoyance

Calie quickly turned away and she hoped Arizona couldn't be able to see the blush in her face "sorry , are we almost there?"

Arizona just rolled her ayes "you don't have to worry about that ma'am"

Callie was getting really angry " ok could you stop with the ma'am shit , what's wrong with you?"Arizona couldn't help it and chuckled "what!?"

"oh nothing your majesty but its funny that you think you can control me the way you do with everybody and your lame excuse of boyfriend" Arizona said boyfriend with disgust in her tone callie couldn't help but smirk

"are you jealous?" Arizona just gave her an 'are you crazy' face "because you sounded jealous , because its totally understandable

Arizona just chuckled nervously "of him? Me jealous?" callie nodded "please don't make me laugh, that's just ridiculous , its its stupid im not… not jealous" 'I just want to kill him and cut his balls to give them to the dogs, did I mention I want to smash really hard his face on the wall' she thought "nope not jealous"

Callie gave up and waited a few minutes before speaking again "well why I was kidnapped?" callie asked with curiosity

"of course you don't remember" Arizona said under her breath "well her name is Erica Hahn, when we were in high school, she had a crush on you and the more you rejected her the more she wanted you, the last thing I knew was that she got in bad stuff and well its pretty obvious she's still obsessed with you"

Then callie remembered who she was and how hot was to see Arizona all jealous and then she remembered when arizona broke her nose , when she tried to kiss callie and callie started laughing

Arizona didn't understand so she asked "what's so funny?"

"I just remembered who she was, and when you broke her nose" and she laughed more

Arizona was serious for a moment then she giggled "seriously? About all things that's what you remember?" callie couldn't stop laughing and nodded "well I warned her and she was messing with my-"and then both f them grew quiet with thoughts , after a few minutes later the stomach of callie growled and Arizona chuckled "are you hungry"

"mmm… yeah I think so" then her stomach growled again "ok yeah im hungry"

"ok do you want something in specific?"

"mmmm… milkshakes and hamburgers?" sshe really didn't care what they eat 'maybe you' callie quickly shook off that thoughts

"ok milkshakes and hamburgers " then she found a dinner on the way and guessed they should have milkshakes and hamburgers she parked the SUV, before they exited the car she grabbed a hoodie and a cap the she turned to callie said "put this on" callie gave her a look and raised her eyebrow "what? Its for you safety anyone could recognize you" callie growled and put on the hoodie and the cap "ok we are ready"


End file.
